La forza di uno
by Megnove
Summary: "Cosa mi è successo? Da dove viene questa forza?"


**La Forza di Uno**

Non ho mai amato la mia forza. Fin da quando me l'hanno data.  
Essere a un tratto in grado di sfondare una lastra di ferro, senza nessuno sforzo. Dopo tanti anni in cui riuscivo a stento a difendermi da solo. Veder cadere un aereo perché ho fatto un salto. Il fumo che sale a causa di un pugno dato per istinto. Un movimento casuale per salvare, terrorizzare, uccidere… quante persone? Avrei avuto paura di muovermi. Paura di quello che potevo fare, per tutta la vita. La prima cosa che ho pensato, quella che ho pensato per molto tempo: _sono un mostro_.  
Poi ho imparato che non ero il più forte. Che qualcuno lo era più di me, e aveva imparato a conviverci.  
Poi ho imparato che con questa forza potevo aiutare. Proteggere. Salvare. Non dovevo più restare impotente a vedere gli altri soffrire, come mi era accaduto tante volte.  
E ci sono venuto a patti.  
Anche oggi, non amo la mia forza. Non mi piace averla. Essere tanto più inattaccabile, tanto più potente del mondo intorno a me. La rispetto. A volte ringrazio anche che ci sia, per il bene che posso farci. Ma… non è indispensabile. È qualcosa che mi è stato dato. Non fa parte di me. Potrei anche farne a meno, se dovessi. Non è la mia VERA forza.  
_La mia vera forza…_

–Wah… Guahh…  
–Tieni… il tuo latte.  
–Uh… credo di aver fatto un brutto sogno. Che ore sono?  
–Più o meno le tre.  
–Stanotte tocca a te?  
–Mi andava di bere qualcosa. È una bella nottata. Restiamo un po' a chiacchierare?  
–Matematica superiore?  
–Be'… tu parla. Io ti ascolto.

–Ooof! Devi per forza tirare la palla così forte?  
–Mammoletta. Vuoi che ti insegni il baseball o no? E non fare scene, è IMPOSSIBILE che ti sia fatto male.  
–Non ne sarei così sicuro fossi in te.  
–Okay, okay, pausa. Vieni qui. Vuoi che ti dica dove sbagli? Non devi irrigidire tanto il polso.  
–Lo irrigidisco?  
–Tipico errore da principiante. Cerchi di resistere al colpo. Invece devi mantenerti flessibile e smorzarlo.  
–Strano sentir fare questi discorsi da te. Non sei il tipo che resiste sempre a tutto e a tutti i costi?  
–Beh… toccato, bimbo. Sai cosa, forse il punto è sapere per COSA vale la pena resistere a ogni costo… e per cosa invece no. Non ti pare?

–…Perché mi guardi?  
–Niente. Ti guardo.  
–Stavo pensando a una cosa.  
–Cioè?  
–Non ti dà mai fastidio… che questi corpi non siano veramente nostri? Quando ti tengo la mano… o quando ti abbraccio… non sono davvero IO…  
–Sei tu. Non potresti essere altro che tu. Questo è tutto. E poi…  
–E poi?…  
–Allora anche tu dovresti pensare… che quando io ti guardo… ti guardo con…  
–…Vieni qui.

–Dama.  
–Di nuovo? Ci rinuncio. A questo gioco non posso batterti.  
–Eh eh… è che io mi esercito da quando ero bambino. Ma impari in fretta. Tranquillo. Vedrai che migliorerai.  
–Ogni tanto è bello vederti fare una risata così di cuore.  
–Rido troppo poco? Già. Immagino sia vero.  
–Non intendevo…  
–Tranquillo. Ti spiego una cosa. Una volta mi hai detto che siamo un po' tutti uguali. Me lo dicevi per farmi sentire meglio, ma non è così, e meno male. Da una parte c'è un vecchio scassone come me… che brontola sempre e non si fida mai di nessuno… e dall'altra ci sei tu… che a prima vista sei un pulcino sperduto ingenuo che crede troppo nella gente e si ficca nei guai ogni momento… ma se lo vuoi sapere…

–Con tutte le volte che siamo stati in disaccordo, non c'è nessuno a cui affiderei la mia vita esitando meno.

WHAMM WHAMM WHAMM  
–Vuoi una mano?  
–No, grazie…– WHAMM –Ho quasi finito di spaccare la legna…– WHAMM –…e poi ogni tanto mi serve un po' d'esercizio fisico per scaricarmi.  
–Capisco.  
–Se vuoi, siediti e goditi lo spettacolo. Attento alle schegge negli occhi. Con questo dovremmo averne abbastanza per tutto l'inverno.  
–Tu non ti preoccupi delle schegge?  
–Oh, ormai mi ci sono abituato. E comunque trovo divertente questo lavoro. Mi sono beccato colpi ben peggiori per difendere voi, tante volte… eh eh… questo al confronto è un po' di solletico.  
–Credo che tante volte non ti ho ringraziato abbastanza per questo.  
–Storie. Dovrei essere io a ringraziare voi. È molto doloroso non avere nessuno da proteggere. Bene, ho finito… poggio questa TONNELLATA da qualche parte e poi mangiamo un boccone insieme, ti va?

–MANGIA, che sei magro come un CHIODO!  
–Senti… con tutte le buone intenzioni… questa torta è TROPPA! Non posso dividerla con…  
–Nossignore! Ho detto che è tutta tua e quando dico qualcosa la INTENDO! Quando tornano gli altri ce n'è un'altra da mangiare tutti insieme.  
–Non ce la farò mai! Perché sei così testardo quando si tratta di queste cose?  
–Quante torte di compleanno hai mangiato nella tua vita?  
–Eh?  
–Davvero. Quando eri piccolo… quante volte qualcuno si è preoccupato di preparartene una?  
–…Poche. Poche davvero, credo.  
–E allora sarà mia cura personale fartele recuperare tutte finché non ti sarai rimesso in pari. Forza, riprendi quel cucchiaino. E non accetto scuse.

–Cappello… cappello… cappello…  
–Eccotelo. Era finito in fondo all'armadio. Temo si sia un po' ammaccato.  
–Oh, non fa niente. Avrò un'aria un po' vissuta al provino. Per quanto, il cinema non è il mio genere… serve bella presenza, non pura interpretazione…  
–Be', non che tu non ce l'abbia, la tua buona quota di ammiratrici.  
–E mi fanno piacere, nota bene. Ma in fondo non sanno niente di chi ammirano. Un domani, potranno strapparsi i capelli per qualcun altro con lo stesso entusiasmo.  
–Sei troppo duro con te stesso.  
–No, sono severo con me stesso perché voglio migliorare. Non è dai fan che si misura la bravura di un artista.  
–E da cosa allora?  
–Dalle persone di cui si circonda. E dalle prove che sostiene. Si potrebbe dire… che io sono l'artista migliore del mondo, considerata la compagnia con cui vado in giro!

–Devo molto a tutti voi. Forse non sarò mai in grado di ricambiarvi.  
–Non dire sciocchezze. Tira su da quella parte, sta per cadere a terra.  
–No, davvero. Mi avete salvato tutti moltissime volte. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza il vostro aiuto, il vostro sostegno… tutte le volte che sono andato a ficcarmi in una trappola, o nel pericolo, perché non ho riflettuto. Senza di voi, non potrei fare niente.  
–La cosa è reciproca, non trovi? Sono molte di più le volte che tu hai salvato ognuno di noi, mettendo in pericolo te stesso. Per questo siamo una squadra. È stupido mettersi a riflettere su chi deve di più all'altro.  
–Ma io…  
–Ma tu niente. Quando penso che tu abbia torto te lo dico sempre in faccia, non è vero? E poi… se le cose stessero come dici… perché pensi che continueremmo tutti a venirti dietro?  
–Perché?  
–Perché siamo certi che sia la cosa più intelligente da fare. Perché sappiamo che penserai prima a noi che a te stesso. E che sarà solo grazie a te se riusciremo a vincere. E adesso datti una mossa. I delfini aspettano il mangime.

_La mia vera forza…_  
È questo che quegli esseri freddi non riescono a capire. Quando mi chiedono perché non voglio mai arrendermi. Cosa mi rende così testardo, così ribelle, cosa mi impedisce di cedere. Non lo comprenderebbero mai, neanche se glielo spiegassi. Ma per me è fin troppo chiaro. Ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio, che mi confronto con me stesso. È questo il motivo per cui non riescono a batterci, non ci riusciranno mai. Loro pensano che sia io il loro nemico più pericoloso. Ma si sbagliano. Non potrei far nulla da solo. Non sono solo. Ogni mio gesto, ogni lotta, ogni vittoria, non sono solo miei. Sono invincibile. Perché non posso perdere. È così semplice. E così strano per chi non sa che vuol dire.  
_La forza di uno…  
è la forza di tutti._


End file.
